


Run and Hide

by ShadowsOfDarknessInHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rewrite, Work In Progress, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfDarknessInHell/pseuds/ShadowsOfDarknessInHell
Summary: God likes to play dice with the universe. Well multiple universes but we'll get to that later.Unfortunately the dice seem to land on you.This is your story.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/You (Friends), Sam Winchester/You (friends)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already know this is a rewritten work of my other fanfic "You can run and hide but i'll always find you". That story was absolute garbage, so hopefully you guys will find this one better.

What do we think when we hear the word prophecy? 

Do we think 'Divine Intervention'?

Do we think about the future?

Or as one person would say 'a vibe check from the Gods'?

Or would we laugh it off and think prophecy as a universal joke?

Some people see it as the word of God. Others see it as a mere thought. The rest of the population would not believe it without some sort of evidence to prove it.

You my dear thought nothing of it. You didn't care about prophecy, Gods, devils, demons, or angels. To you it was nothing more then whimsical nonsense to scare people into being....well better people, but that was before you had gotten yourself tangled into the Winchester web and even after that you still had doubts. But what you didn't know was that God had a special role for you to play. One more dramatic and heartbreaking then the roles he'd wanted to give you. The story of your role takes place right... about..... now.

March 1st, 1985 7:00pm  
Williamsburg Hospital, Williamsburg, Virginia 

Alyssia Williams had many regrets in her life. She mentally keeps a list as to not make anymore.

-Dropping out of college  
-Joining the YMCA Group (My god they're just a bunch of Karens)  
-Breaking up with her rich boyfriend Erin  
-Getting pregnant 

That last one made her teeth grind, she was young, and free, a kid was the last thing she needed. At first she initially wanted to terminate the pregnancy but when requested by her parents to think other whys, they talked her into keeping the child and disclosing the fathers whereabouts. Of course Aylssia did not know or care. It was a stupid, one night stand where both parties didn't care and had no shame. Even now as she held her baby, she didn't care, didn't even try to and quickly passed the child to her mother. Margaret Williams, a biochemist who cared about the well being of her new granddaughter and was excited to be a grandmother. 

Margaret slowly rocked the baby back and forth in her arms, mindful of the neck. She turned to her daughter who was now trying to eat the hospital jello. 'How anyone can manage to eat that i'll never know' she thought.

"Aylissa do you know what you want to call her? She's a very beautiful girl, oh yes she is!" She started to make kissing noises and in response the baby started to squeal in delight, waving around its chubby arms.

She snarled, "I don't give a damn if it has a name or not. Why don't you give it a name if you're so intent on keeping the damn thing".

Margaret frowned and stopped. She said nothing, knowing it would end in more arguing then she would like. She signed, this...thing laying in the hospital bed was not her daughter. Her daughter used to be a kind, and loving girl. Her mouth now set in a hard line. "I think i'll call you...." she paused, thinking it over. "I think i'll call you (y/n) how about that? Little (y/n)" She smiled and set little (y/n) back into the crib.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor Aylissa please for the love of God watch your baby". Aylissa smirked, "Don't worry mother dear you've got nothing to worry about". Margaret highly doubted that but gave her daughter a forced smile and begun to leave the room. On the way out of the room she glanced in the mirror and could have sworn her eyes flashed red. She blinked and saw that her eyes were back to there normal color. With a shaky breath and a sense of dread she couldn't shake Margaret finally left the room. Out and in the hallway she flagged down one of the nurses. 

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind watching over my daughter in this room behind me?" Margaret asked. The feeling of dread was growing stronger by each second. The nurse almost startled by the woman's appearance gave out the reply that 'yes she would keep a watchful eye out' because the nurse too felt something similar to dread, but not in the same sense as Margaret. She gave a small smile in return and headed in the direction to Dr.Holloway's office, the doctor taking care of Aylissa in her last few months of pregnancy. Reaching the doctors office, she was surprised to find no one in there, usually Dr.Holloway was always in his office, day or night the man practically never left the office. Turning around she bumped head first into the man she was looking for, drenching hot coffee everywhere.

"Ah holy hell, that's hot" he cried. Quickly taking off his lab coat and shaking it off, trying to clean up as much as he could.

"Oh Holloway i'm so sorry forgive me I wasn't looking where I was going", She really was sorry, she didn't like causing trouble, especially toward her favorite doctor. *-*

Dr. Holloway was around her age, sporting some grey hairs here and there, with a short beard to match. He adjusted his glasses, coffee cooling somewhat for him to at least catch his breath. "Oh! Ms. Williams, don't worry about it i've been told I move around like a mouse sorry about that" a pause "So how are you and Aylissa doing? I've been meaning to make my rounds but i've been busy with paperwork". He gave a small grin. "Honestly doc Aylissa's attitude towards (y/n) is a little unnerving, I mean she's always been a little cold toward having this child but nothing like this". Dr. Holloway understood Margarets concerns, Aylissa had been acting off in her last few months of pregnancy.

"I'm pretty sure it's just her hormones acting up, you understand don't you?" She nodded.

"Well lets go check on your daughter and granddaughter shall we? I still need to check off a few things before releasing her alrighty?" Margaret laughed and started to follow him back towards Aylissa's room. Completely unware of the horrors that just happened 10 minutes prior.

10 Minutes Earlier

Aylissa looked around her hospital room uneasily, her mother was now gone and she now had no one to protect her if things should go wrong. She took a glance toward the clock, almost 8pm. 'Damnit he should have been here already'. She bit at her nails and looked over at the crib (y/n) was in. She kept telling herself that this deal was worth the life of an innocent. To her it was. She took another glance at the clock 8:03pm. She took a deep breath, everything was fine she kept her end of the bargain. The lights flicked once....twice......three times before going out completely. She yelped, waking up (y/n).

"Well Well Well, looks like the little dove was able to keep up her side of the deal" a voice on the right side of her said. Aylissa gasped before turning over on her right, staring at the black eyed demon beside her.

"Leonard finally nice of you too show up, I was waiting forever", she said. Leonard held a finger up to her lips. "Watch how you talk to me little dove, I gave you this gift and I can easily take it away" he purred. Aylissa then started to gasp for breath, her throat felt like it was in fire.

"Please.....stop" she gasped. Leonard signed and let go of his hold on her. She started to cough violently. "Your gift Leonard is in the crib over there" she pointed, he turned away from her and walked toward the crib. (y/n) looked up at him and smiled, babbling happily at the demon looking down at her. "At least she knows what family looks like" he smirked. "So our deal is complete then? You have my first born and I keep my charmed abilities correct?" Aylissa quietly asked. Leonard smiled at her and tilted his head.

"Hmmm no I don't think so" and with that he snapped his fingers, Aylissas neck twisting in 180* degree angle she sloped over. Dead. "Now that that's taken care of, lets get you home to daddy shall we?" He bent down to pick her. As he did he felt a sharp pain in his back, he quickly turned around and saw a gun pointed between his eyes.

"Pick up this bitch" was the last thing Leonard heard before getting shot in the face, his whole body lighting up a sickly orange color. Falling to ground. DEAD. (y/n) began to cry. Loudly. Leonards killer looked over at (y/n) before pointing the gun at her then quickly putting it away. "Damnit man I can't, I can't" He whispered. In that spilt second moment he made a decision. A decision that would lay heavy on him for the rest of his life. Picking the baby up, he quickly made his way out of the room, avoiding the nurses and doctors alike. Waiting outside for him was another man, grumpy and angry looking. He took out a cigarette and began to smoke, he did not like this night already and with Rufus teaming up with him on this hunt made it even more unbearable. A spilt second decision was made, he put out his cigarette and began walking towards the front entrance when Rufus came running out of there with a bundle in arms. Quickly getting into the car they both looked at the bundle Rufus brought out. 

"Rufus what in the ever God damn fuck is that?" He could tell it was a baby, but he was too tired to look for any bullshit answers Rufus may bring him. 

"Just drive Jerry, I'll explain everything when we get to Sioux Falls". Not even beginning to understand, Jerry began to drive ignoring the sirens headed toward the hospital.


	2. A New Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All questions but no answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets

22 Years Later  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota, 6am

You can hear the music again, pounding through the walls. Day after day you can hear the sounds of men boasting and laughing, dancing around; their feet stomping the ground. You always hear the songs of men through the moors. 

You growled in discontent, those foolish men of flesh they dare throw festivities without inviting you?! You he murderous fiend who haunts this land, YOUR land! They dare to withhold you from their games, their songs, their ale!   
You looked into a mirror, and staring back at me was a darker version of yourself. you could see your eyes flash red, your fingernails growing and sharpening into claws. you opened your mouth to reveal fangs and bared them....

You woke up gasping for breath. Everything hurt, especially your head. 

Remembering your dream you quickly got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, looking at your face in the reflection. you didn't recognize you at all. The girl looking back at you, her eyes were tired and sunken in, face pale. Nothing like the monster from your dreams.

You went back into your room and sat on the bed. It felt like you were missing something, something important but you couldn't remember what. 'RUN' 

'Run from what?' you thought to yourself, you were drawing up blanks. Nothing at all like your childhood nightmares, full of demons and hellish creatures. 

INCOMING CALL: BIG PAPA

You answered it knowing if you didn't there would be hell to pay and more calls later. 

“What’s up old man?” You loved to mess with Bobby's age. He was the only father you ever really had, especially since he told you that the man who killed your mother was actually your birth father. All of those years ago.

“Yeah, Yeah I got your old man crap. Sams been calling, he's wanting to know how you're doing during this whole……..thing?” 

This ‘thing’ that Bobby's talking about is your new found abilities. You’ve recently discovered that you could conjure up fire. As in with just a thought you could have flames shooting out of your hand. It was…….. freaky to say the least. Plus Sam’s whole ‘psychic visions’ were wearing all four of you down. With demons, and other nightmares crashing at your door it felt like you couldn't breath. Much less hunt properly.

"I'm doing ok at this point have you heard anything else about my uhh thingy?" You laughed, nervously.

"No kiddo I still don't know what's happening, do you have any idea what caused it? Other then the incident a month ago?"

Yes you did know and that part scared you the most. It all started about a month ago, you were taking a walk around the Bobby's junkyard trying to clear your head when two demons had burst out of nowhere.

Flashback 

"Alright listen you little bitch we've got orders to take you in alive, now are you going to be a good girl? Or are we going to have to break some bones doing so?" Black eyes asked. That's what you called them when you were young and it just stuck.

'God damn man I just wanted to be alone...shit' you thought to yourself. Bobby was currently out and the boys on a hunt somewhere in Florida or so they said.

They had attacked you from behind, slicing your left side open, blood continuously pouring, it had cut deep and hurt like hell. Now on your stomach the black eyed woman pushed her boot onto your side.

Crying out as she pushed deeper you started screaming in pain.

"Aw is the poor little beast crying?" She mocked.

"I would have thought we were going after someone really dangerous but instead we get stuck with you, a pathetic little girl" She than pulled your hair bringing you up to your knees. Hissing in pain you got a good look at her this time. Her and the man she brought with her.

"With the way Azazel kept talking about you I thought we would have a hard time, but it looks like job will be faster today" The man spoke again.

"Who the fuck is Azazel? Sounds like a really bad nasal spray, which by the way you could you some" 

That earned you a hard slap on the face.

"YOU DIRTY CREATURE THAT IS OUR LORD AND YOU WILL SHOW HIM RESPECT!!!" She screamed. She then pulled out a knife holding it up to your throat.

"Asthora! Stop we need her alive!" He grabbed her arm and tried to pull the knife away from her.

The two of them struggled unaware of your being until you had gotten up. Shaking from head to toe you glared at them. It felt like there was firing flowing through you, clawing away at every fiber of your being, a burning rage that could not be tamed. They both stopped there struggling and stared at you. The woman quickly holding the knife ran towards you aimlessly she tried to slash at you but before she could you held out your palm and simply said one word

"BURN YOU BITCH" You growled out.

Instantly she went aflame, her entire body covered in black fire burning away at her very demonic essence, and she kept burning until there was nothing left but a pile of ash.

The scariest part was that the demon never screamed, she just simply burned away.

'The other demon must have ran off' you thought to yourself. You couldn't see him anywhere. Your head started swimming and the world was becoming more dark, you started to fall but didn't feel the impact of the ground.

"It's alright (y/n) I've got you, you're safe now just go to sleep" it was a voice you didn't recognize but it sounded vaguely familiar. You listened to the voice and fell asleep.

End of Flashback 

Bobby had found you hours later sleeping on the couch. He didn't understand what happened until you showed him the evidence outside. After that the whole gang seemed to walk eggshells around you. That was until you blew up at them and accidentally set the curtains on fire and…...one of Dean's spare tires. That was a fun day.

So for now you guys are trying to make the best out of this situation. But it does tend to get frustrating when there's only questions and few to no answers.

"No Bobby other than that I don't know what could be the cause of it" You really didn't.

"Alright I'll go through the books again and try to see if anything else comes up I'll call you later"

"I'll hold you to it old man" you teased 

"Shut up" Click. 'End of that call then.'

Bobby sat at his living room table, books and bottles tossed everywhere. He held a book in his lap staring down at a particular page, reading more of the contents and getting more worried by the second.

"Dear God if what this book says is true then we're talking about the end of my daughter's life" Bobby closed the book and looked at the gentleman in front of him. "You should be lucky I let you in or else I'd have your ass full of lead by now"

The man smirked "Well darling you wouldn't get your precious daughter involved nor those nightmares in flannel, so who else to call but me?" He pointed at himself

The man then pushed himself closer to Bobby's desk.

"Besides if what you're telling me is true then we won't be worrying about your daughter's life" he paused. 

"We'll also have to worry about her soul"

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own so go ahead and roast me my guys.


End file.
